fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
My Sister's Keeper
Synopsis It's Valentine's Day at Lincoln Elementary School, and love is in the air. However, Alex starts to act strange, and it's up to her twin brother Trent to find out what is happening to her, before it's too late. Plot Summary Today is Tuesday, February 14, 2006 at Lincoln Elementary School. Alexandra Martinez was recovering from her illness. Everyone had their valentines written out for the entire class. Trent, Alex, and Stephanie went to English class. Later on at lunch, Alex took out her toy phone, only to have Damaris tattle on her for having it out in the first place. Alex feared that she would get in trouble. Ultimately, her brother Trent was too nice to even insult Damaris about her inevitable future. As recess was over, Alex was ready to go to speech with Mrs. Yells. Before she left, she was advised by Mrs. Smith to tell the teacher about what had happened at Lunch, much to her dismay. Unfortunately, Alex had to put her name on the board for taking her mom's phone, despite the fact that their family switched to AT&T in 2004. The next day, Alex and Manuel were to serve detention. On Thursday, Alex served detention (again), because she didn't understand the context of Ms. Sims' assignment for "Writer's Workshop". Later on at lunchtime, the 4th graders were getting ready to go back to class. Alex, believing that the boy who tormented her at morning recess was in Ms. Flores' class, threw an obscenity at her, calling Flores a "backstabbing jerk". That night, Alex and Trent were eating dinner at the dining room. When their mom came home, furious about Alex's detention, she told them that "she is messing up in class, because of her friendship with Daniel and Tyler", the classmates who had their names on the board more than twice in the same week. Eventually the next day, Mrs. Maldonado furoiusly chastised Alex, believing that she called "Ms. Flores the B word and threw a bad gesture at her". Alex stated that she actually did it, because she believed that the boy who tormented her is in Flores' class. As a result, Mrs. Maldonado punished Alex with detention for both recesses. In detention, Alex followed up on her math homework for Ms. O'Malley, who didn't scold her for forgetting yesterday's assignment. In detention, she sat with Evelyn and Tyler, who had their names on the board yesterday afternoon. In the end, Alex managed to make the right choices by hanging out with Trent, Stephanie, and Gus, who were good people at the end of the story, apart from James, Spencer and Isaiah. Trivia *Damaris, Dawn Smith, Armida Maldonado, Gail Sims, and Miriam Flores have gotten Alex in trouble in the story. **'Damaris' told on Alex, which led to a chain of events, which lasted until Friday. **'Dawn Smith' told Alex to tell Mrs. Maldonado about the cell-phone incident. **Alex understood Mrs. Sims' homework assignment from February 15, which led to an immediate detention. **'Ms. Flores' believed that Alex threw obscentites at her, even though she was doing it towards one of her students. *This story was entirely based on the true events. *The creator wanted Trent to cuss Damaris out for getting his sister in trouble, similar to Allison Carr's rant to a "miniature Tom Petty" in "This is 40", but he felt that Trent was too nice to even try that.